What Do I Say Next?
by Savant Jagcross
Summary: This whole story happens after season three. George got into an accident and fails to remember a lot of things like his friends, his wife and his job. It's a George and Izzie story.


Tonight in Seattle, the weather was unpleasant. The rain kept pouring. The wind blew hard and the skies were loud. It was going to be a very long night for the people of Seattle.

It has been a few days since the unfortunate wedding disaster.

The cry from the supposed-to-be-bride was heard, the test results have been filled with whys, some relationships were ended and the confession of a woman's love to her best friend was left unanswered.

Words have spread across fast. Seattle Grace knew about all the drama from Meredith and Derek's break-up to George failing his test.

"I can't believe George failed his test. I knew he tried his best. He wanted this, right?" Meredith said as she was staring at the ceiling.

Beside her was curled-up Izzie. They were both on Izzie's bed filled with worry for their friends.

"I think George was having problems. Big problems. You two have been hanging out more than I was hanging out with him, have he mentioned anything?" Meredith added.

Izzie couldn't answer her.

"Izzie… Iz?" she said again as she looked at Izzie's back still motionless.

"Yeah… still here… hmm… George doesn't say much nowadays. " Izzie said still turned back from Meredith.

"We haven't heard of him for a couple of days. I just hope he's okay."

Meredith said.

"Me too." Izzie whispered to herself.

A very depressed George O'Malley was driving along the highway on the same stormy evening. It seemed like he was the only one on the street.

No traffic no honks just him and very few drivers trying their best to reach home.

He was still aware that he left his wife, his friends and his responsibilities.

Nobody knew where he was. If someone would have called he wouldn't bother answering his phone.

The sound of the rain hitting his car made him want to make time go faster. How he wished he could skip this difficult time of his life.

At the side of the long highway, frustrated George stopped the vehicle and tried to control himself as a tear fell down to his cheek. By that time, he remembered Izzie Stevens and the complicated love he had for her.

Seconds later after much contemplation, George noticed a flashing light in his rear view mirror. He looked behind and saw an uncontrollably speeding bus heading towards him.

His mind told him to move the car away as fast as he can but he felt like he wanted to get hit by the bus. He wanted to surrender now.

CRASH!

Well it looks like the night just got a whole lot longer.

It was few minutes past ten in the evening when a 35 year old woman and her 16 year old son was asking for help inside Seattle Grace.

"Excuse me I need some help." The woman said to Dr. Bailey.

Bailey wanted to go home about an hour ago but got trapped inside due to the weather.

"Ma'am, please calm down we are…"

"No, I am not the one who is in danger here. While I was driving on the highway there was an accident. A man in the car got hit by a bus. No one was there, I tried to call 911 but my phone is dead. The bus driver was dead but the other one is alive. The man is my car. Please, we have to hurry. There isn't much life in left in him." The woman said hurriedly as she cuts Bailey off.

The woman, her son and Dr. Bailey rush to the woman's car as two male nurses followed.

The woman's car door was left open. They could see the victim was bloody. As both nurse tried to get him out of the backseat, one of the nurse noticed something.

"Dr. Bailey, it's George." The nurse said.

"What?" she questioned as the woman and her son turned to her.

"The victim, it's Dr. O'Malley."

Izzie and Meredith were downstairs making some hot cocoa when the phone suddenly rings. On such a lonesome night, Izzie had hoped it was George.

Meredith answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Izzie looked at Meredith hoping she would give her a gesture if it was George or something. But Meredith turned her back as her eyes got watery. She was quiet and uneasy as she hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Izzie asked as she sipped her cocoa.

"Olivia." Meredith answered.

"Why the hell would she call… here?" Izzie had a big question on her face.

"They found George… he was driving this evening and… the storm…" Meredith found it hard to continue.

"And what?"

Meredith didn't have to answer Izzie's question. She understood Meredith's face by the time she looked down and tried her best to find the right words to say.

"Oh… But he is still breathing right? He is still okay right?" Izzie said as her smile faded.

"Derek is the one operating, I'm sure his trying his best." Meredith was trying to calm her down.

"We have to go to Seattle Grace and I need to see if he's okay"

"Iz, there's a storm outside, we can't just…"

"No, we have to… if something happens…" Izzie was now crying.

Meredith gave Izzie a hug as she let all of her emotions out.

It's been eleven hours since George's surgery. His wife and his friends have been going in and out his room trying to see if he has opened his eyes.

And finally after much wait, George has woken up. Derek and Bailey were the ones in the room when it happened.

"Well, it looks like you're getting better and better." Bailey said with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me Doctor… uhmmm… when do I exactly get out of here?" George asked Derek.

"I don't think you're going to be out here fast, you need to rest George. You need to rest starting now. Why are you even so hyped up to get out of here?" he questioned.

"I'm finally going out with this girl I really like and I'm taking her to prom. And senior prom is in three days."

"George, how old are you?" Miranda asked as he looked at George with a confused face.

"Seventeen." He answered.


End file.
